User talk:Roger Murtaugh
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Hi! Thanks for your edit. I had to remove it, though, because we are not adding any information from the new movie to the in-universe articles until the movie actually comes out. Please continue to make edits, though.--31dot 23:23, 14 June 2008 (UTC) "Content added" Please note that adding an edit summary of "Content added" really does not help anyone see what kind of change was made. For example, on your edit to Chris Pine's article, you could've written "fixed birth year in sidebar", and then it would be more obvious what you'd done. "Content added", especially when you actually remove text, is not correct, nor is it accurate, nor does it help anyone. At all. Please try to use decent summaries in future. -- sulfur 12:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Please pay attention to your talk page and stop adding Added content or Content Added to your summaries. Thanks. — Morder 11:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Please stop adding Added Content and actually put a summary. — Morder 00:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, it isn't that hard. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Not quite what I meant. :) Certain changes can be something simple like "sp" for spelling or "fm" for formatting (like adding a comma) but when you add a lot of content it helps others to be able to see what you've changed by reading the summary and not having to check the differences. — Morder 00:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) As per the above. And the repeated requests... simply putting "Added Content." into an edit summary is completely useless. Please a) change this behaviour and make the edit summary something useful when you put something in there, and b) respond here to acknowledge this. Otherwise, a brief block in order to get a response from you on this issue may be required in order that you attempt to follow the practices at MA. -- sulfur 10:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry it's hard to break a habit of 3 years. I only put "Added Content" on my page mostly, I didn't think that'd matter. Roger Murtaugh 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, about 2/3rds of your edits in the last two weeks are "Added Content." -- Including all of the changes you made to one of the main front page portals. As noted above, "Added content" tells other editors nothing about what you've done on the article. The whole key is to try to work in conjunction with them and thus make it all a happy collaborative experience. :) -- sulfur 11:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Please stop with the added content. One edit you just performed could have been much better summarized. — Morder (talk) 21:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) qualifiers and POV Please don't mix in-universe article titles with real world actor names. Use the "alternate reality" qualifier instead so that your POV is consistent. --Alan 04:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Categories Please note that there is a system for creating categories here - suggestions go at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. This ensures that a consistent category tree is maintained, and that randomly created categories do not get lost in Recent Changes. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 09:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Images Could I please ask you to consider carefully when replacing images? Many of your uploads suffer from heavy pixelation, and have a very poor color balance, with an excessive amount of red. These are of significantly poorer quality than the images you are uploading over. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 09:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Uncited images Your ST XI character images have no citing in terms of copyright. Images added here NEED such information as official notice that MA is legally allowed to use them without copyright violations. I'm afraid that if you don't have such citations for them, they may be deleted. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 11:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : I have found out that all they need is a simple Paramount fair use license, which we can add. I'll put it onto your images, as well as reduce the file size. Some of them are far too large. Try using an image editor like photoshop to reduce the size. I believe around 50K should be the ceiling. And see the help resource page to learn how to cite images. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 12:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I was informed that images NEED to be from either official trailers or publicity images. Therefore you need to cite their source. Please do not add images that are not from either of these sources. For more information, see Forum:Star Trek (film) - Reminder: Image use policy / Copyrights. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE. Images. I think that is OK, but that will have to be checked. If the source is cleared, then fine. :) At any rate, you need to cite them when adding them. Also, the file sizes for some of them are WAY too big. Yes, the image uploading page says max 10MB, but in practicality, policy is to keep the sizes as small as possible (about 50k is the ceiling, I think) without sacrificing quality, as the server only has so much room. And don't forget to categorize them. See the for guidance. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE Image Size No, the reduced size ones are better. The one of Kirk as a child you just uploaded looks very washed out compared to the original one that I reduced the size of, for example. I reverted it. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but the size is still a problem. The new Kirk as a kid image you uploaded is over 300k, compared to the much, much, MUCH smaller image I uploaded based on your original one by reducing the file size. Remember, file size is important. As I said, the server only has so much space. :)– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Image Editing Suggestion Do you have Photoshop? Or some other image editor that has a "save for web" option? You can use that to drop the image file size without sacrificing quality. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :If you have no such software don't worry. That is the nice thing about a wiki. Just keep uploading, then. I or somebody else who has the proper tools will perform the necessary reduction. And on behalf of MA, thank you. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 13:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Image Copyright Notice When adding images from official ST XI trailers, please do not forget to put in the following in the image description text box: The result will be: The above image is published here under the following terms: ;License:Fair Use - this image is copyrighted, but used here under guidelines. ;Owner/Creator:Paramount Pictures and/or CBS Studios ;Source:See description ;Rationale:N/A PS. I am now keeping all my talkpage conversations in one place. That means I will check back here for a reply. Don't reply on my talk page, please. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 22:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Image Catagorization You also need to categorize images when you add them. Next time you upload an image, look at the bottom of the image description box. See that button marked "Add Category"? That's what that button does. Click on it and a cursor appears in the space. You then type in the category. For example, for images of Humans (CAPITAL H... that's important), type "Memory Alpha images (Humans)". For Vulcans it's "Memory Alpha images (Vulcans)". For Klingons: "Memory Alpha images (Klingons)". For Romulans... like images of Nero, for example, it is: "Memory Alpha images (Romulans)". For starships: "Memory Alpha images (starships)". For an actor's image, it is "Memory Alpha images (performers)", and so on. There are all sorts of categories: one for each of the major alien races, one for performers (actors) etc. You will also see that suggestions pop up as you type, to make it easier for you. If you do not know which category an image goes into, just leave it blank. Someone else will fill it in. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 22:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Jeeze man, you are like a Mentor. Lol. :) Roger Murtaugh 23:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The more experienced users should teach the new ones. Especially new ones like yourself who make valuable contributions such as those high-res images. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) International numbers Hi there. Out of curiosity, what is your source Star Trek's international box office numbers? Box Office Mojo doesn't have them, and all I can find is the $35.5 million estimate that has been reported. Care to share? :-) --From Andoria with Love 06:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *But where did you get the exact worldwide number of $122,000,002? --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) **Ah, okay. I don't see how you arrived at the exact number, though. Oh, well, I'll stop bothering you, though. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 06:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ***I loved the movie. I've seen it twice, and will see it again this weekend, in IMAX. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ****Sorry, had to head out for a bit. I'm not sure what my favorite scene was. I really liked the opening sequence with the Kelvin, but I also loved the scenes between Kirk and McCoy and the one scene between Spock and McCoy. Loved Scotty's scenes, too. Anyway, Memory Alpha isn't really the best place for this type of discussion; I would recommend joining the IRC chat for things like this. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Image uploads redux I see that this has been brought up on your page previously, but all images you upload must be properly cited (that includes a description and an indication of what their source is), licensed (generally will do the trick if it is from a movie or Trek TV show), and categorized (ie, Category:Memory Alpha images (Humans) for a human...). This is all according to our image use policy, which is linked above in your welcome. Without this information, we cannot use the images and may have to remove them. If you could take steps toward correcting this behavour, both on images you have recently uploaded and on future uploads, it would be appreciated, and save other users here a pile of time. -- sulfur 11:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It's all good that you've added the license and category to a couple of images, but please ensure that you also cite them. A citation is a description of the image, and a source. For example, on your image of Spock beaming down, the citation would look like: :Spock beaming down to Vulcan. ( ) This will add some special categories, add links to relevant pages, and actually allow people to know where it is from. You can add all of this information to an image when you use the . That "description" field at the bottom? That's what it is for. Put in the details about the image there when you're uploading it in the first place. -- sulfur 11:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Additionally, do not upload images taken from illegal copies of the movie. These are not permitted, and will be deleted if found. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Once again, do not upload images taken from illegal copies of the movie. If you continue to do so, you may be blocked from editing for a short time. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :In that case, I apologise, and will restore the image. The small size and apparent poor quality led me to believe that it originated from one of the many copies now floating around the net. I would note that said size and quality do not make it a particularly good image to have in the first place... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor Hey, Roger. does this account belong to you? You spelled your name differently, so I felt the need to ask. If it's not, I'll block it as an attempt to impersonate another user (two, actually, you and me). If it is, please note that you can only use one account on Memory Alpha. Let me know what the case is here. Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 16:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Image filenames Please keep your filenames in-universe. Rather than "File:Spock Zachary Quinto in command.jpg" it should read "File:Spock in command.jpg" - otherwise someone has to come along after you, change the name and update all the pages you've added the image to. Thanks. — Morder 09:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, when adding images to articles, don't add a "px" to give a size to the image. The only place these should be set is on unnamed list pages. The thumbnail setting in your preferences is designed to set them to a size you like for you. If the px size is given, it overrides that setting and introduces inconsistencies in the articles. Thanks. -- sulfur 11:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Heh Not that I disagree with you but please don't edit user pages. You can talk to him though. :) — Morder 03:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Tuvok... ...wasn't around in 2258 is status isn't necessary. Also, "Added content" is not a valid summary. — Morder (talk) 01:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Image upload. YET AGAIN! Seriously Roger... see this section of your talk page. Adhere to it. If you don't, your images will have to be removed. Seriously. -- sulfur 19:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :And I would like to query where these new images come from. What is their source? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Unless you can reply with a source, I will have to assume these images come from an illegal copy, and will have to delete them. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles I see that you unsuccessfully nominated the Alternate Reality Kirk article for FA status. If you feel bad about that, don't. Articles usually take a long time to get to that level where they are thus recognized. Some articles like the A.R. Kirk article simply are unable to make it because essential components such as suitable images just are not available... yet. Articles need to evolve to the point of quality where they are approved for FA status. It usually takes several users making valid contributions over a long period. There are articles that took years of work before they got to that level. So don't be dismayed. Keep working at it. As relevant, necessary material becomes available, it will be incorporated. Someday, with enough work, it may very well end up on the FA list. :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 00:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Spock I can not recall Spock ever being mentioned in care to point out when, in the film, it was? — Morder (talk) 06:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hah, sorry, for some ungodly reason I thought film 7 was sorry :) — Morder (talk) 06:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Tense Please note that we use the past tense within in-universe articles. Because Star Trek stories take place in many different eras, it is important to write all articles from a single perspective: that of someone looking back at the past. This helps to keep Memory Alpha consistent and understandable. Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Into Darkness Until the film is officially released, information about its content can't appear in in-universe articles, per the spoiler policy. 31dot (talk) 11:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, the film isn't "produced" until it is released, even if it is likely to be released. 31dot (talk) 12:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Do NOT create articles derived from content in the teaser. Please read the spoiler policy. If you continue to add such content without comment, you risk being blocked until you read and acknowledge this page. 31dot (talk) 02:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was only adding a better source for someone's else's page and re-adding it for them. My apologies. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 02:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Do NOT add info to any article, anywhere except the article until the film is released. - 08:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::My apologies. I saw the appearances of people in the film on various other pages. I figured it was okay. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 21:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC)